regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Amnesia Episode 7
Recap The group heading east as the Raven flies, or hops. As they walk Sapphire tries to cast a spell on Whiskers to teach Whiskers Common, but there is no effect. Glib Glob has lost their memories from Rath-atan. Glib Glob tries to hop rock to rock the Raven, but his legs are too short. Glib Glob tries to pretend to have jumped a great distance but Sapphire and Waterdance see. Sapphire and Waterdance join in the fun of jumping from rock to rock. Waterdance, like Glib Glob, is unable to jump rock-to-rock but Sapphire is able. A dark shadow crosses their path. Glib Glob and Cloud are taken by surprise as a tall human drops out of a tree in front of them. The human is wearing black leather armor stud with steel rings, a long sword & short sword. Somehow they recognise it as the Duke of Blades, the one they were being transported to back in episode 1. He draws his swords and moves to decapitate Sapphire, but there is a brilliant shining flash of light, the necklace around her neck shatters and crumbles to dust. The Duke of Blades is pushed back and stumbles to the ground, surprised. Sapphire tries to intimidate the Duke, but is so pitiful that the rest of the party chuckle to themselves. Sapphire hides behind Cloud. Sapphire tries to cast a protection spell on Cloud and succeeds, Cloud's face becomes covered in scales. Clair tries to talk with the Duke, but he merely tells them to stand aside. Whiskers asks him what he wants in order to spare their lives in Dwarven. The Duke replies in rough Dwarven asks for Sapphire's head. Whiskers says they can't give him Sapphire's head because she loves her, and Saphhire says they love Whiskers too. Glib Glob asks what is going on, and Sapphire interjects that the Duke of Blades wants to chop her head off as the Duke ignores her. Sapphire tries to throw fire at the Duke, Fire Faceious, but nothing happens. Whiskers stands there in confusion, trying to think of a compromise. Glib Glob jumps on Clair's back, but Clair shrugs her off. The party flee except Cloud and Sapphire. Cloud & the Duke both fail to land a blow in their attacks. Cloud and Sapphire turn to flee and the Duke chases. Glib Glob and Whiskers slow down the party as Cloud is protecting the rear. Sapphire manages to cast darkness towards the Duke of Blades. The Duke howls in frustration. Glib Glob suggests that the party hide while the Duke can't see them. The party decide to keep running, but Glib Glob insists on hiding in a bush. The Duke of Blades comes out of the darkness and runs after the party. The Duke calls Cloud a stupid Squire, then hits her with a sword stab. Glib Glob trails after the Duke. Cloud tosses the bag holding the potions towards Whiskers. Whiskers is unable to read the names on the potions, so just gives Sapphire the 2 potions that are different from the other 3. Category:Misscliks Amnesia Episode